My Favorite Mistake
by ashley.baby419
Summary: She was an innocent, sweet, aspiring model. He was a businessman about to take on his father's company. What happens when they meet in Vegas and get carried away?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon except for my fanfiction ideas.

Author Note: I'm working on like three stories currently and I'll upload my revised "Saving You" once I finish the first chapter again. However, this means they're very competative so review please and the story with the most reviews will get updated the quickest. :]

* * *

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter One

* * *

"Twenty-one, bitchess!" I screamed out with a smile plastered on my tanned face. My long light blonde hair swung in my face and I left it there with my white teeth shining through the spaces it wasn't covering. I laughed and threw my head back, enjoying the feeling of partying in the back of a black limo. This was so chill.

"Serena, calm yourself!" Mina giggled. "We have to get into this club and they're not going to let a crazy girl in!"

"You wanna bet?" I brought my face to see her and sent her a challenging look with my baby blue eyes. Mina shook her head and disagreed with the deal. She always seemed to back down to my challenges and I couldn't blame her. It was for the best of both of us. "Hm, never mind let's just party and forget about everything."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mina replied.

We found ourselves in a club dubbed Hypnosis, at least that's what the sign claimed it as, and bright lights danced all over the place. There were swarms of bodies and the heat automatically got fifty-percent hotter from the outside. Mina took me over to the bar with her, dragging me by my wrist so we wouldn't become separated.

I glanced towards the door and noticed two men walking in. One, in particular, caught my eye. I knew it was stupid to get involved with a stranger but he was devilishly sexy. He was too busy looking around with an unpleased look to notice me, where he was unconsciously following his friend. Against my better judgment, I turned away and pretended that I didn't see him.

Darien

"Andrew, you know how I feel about this whole drinking situation. You have to admit that it's really sketchy." I mumbled as we walked into the club, which was practically shaking all over. The beat from the music was pounding through the walls, through the floors, through my body. Hypnosis was what the place was called and it was a little too shady of an idea for me. Clubs meant whores and whores meant money-grubbing sluts.

"Just try to relax for once in your lifetime, okay bro?" Andrew said, breezily and carefree as always. I let out a dramatic sigh and followed him as he made a leisurely beeline for the bar. Girls kept trying to catch my eye, watching me as they rubbed up and down each other. I could practically smell the diseases coming off of them.

Lita, my wouldda-been fiancée was no longer with me. The day before she had decided that she was in love with somebody who looked like her ex and I was left ditched. I knew my parents would be pissed, and Raye would be upset that I just let her go. However, who was I to hold a grown woman back? Shouldn't she have known what she wanted and what, exactly, she was getting herself into?

I took a barstool next to Andrew, which happened to have a petite little bleached blonde girl on the other side, in a 'fuck-me' dress-like outfit that was white, almost to show that she was pure through that exposing clothing. The bartender walked over and I figured this would be the moment where I'd start drinking. That was never a good thing either. Instead, he went straight to the blonde.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" he asked in what came off sounding like an attempt at seduction; the lustful gaze in his eyes confirmed that my assumption was correct.

"Hmm, I don't know." She said thoughtfully. I watched as she bit her lip and played with some of his bleached locks before the hand dropped for her chin to rest on and she tapped it with a French manicured finger. "Hmmm… oh the choices… I've never drank before."

"I'll mix you up one of my favorites than, baby. It's called a Jager bomb." He winked at her and I noticed her nose scrunched up in a sign of disgust. Suddenly her sparkling baby blues fell on me and she gave me this dazzling smile that left me feeling unconscious for a minute.

"I don't understand this whole alcoholic thing, but I figured it seemed like it would be fun. I figured that maybe getting a little bit crazy was exactly what I needed." She giggled, her voice sounding so sweet and innocent. With her appearance and that body, there was no way that she was a sweet little innocent virgin. Her large breasts were practically hanging out of her low-dipped front belly shirt that had small straps at her shoulders but were slit the whole way down to the cuff, at her wrist. Her small cinched in waist was exposed, along with her sexy pronounced hips and shaped ass, as well as toned legs. She was a living dream.

"To be honest, I don't understand it yet either." I smiled and she giggled at my comment while the bartender sent a jealous look over before giving her the drink. Then he turned a sour gaze towards me and I ordered my own choice of drink. The girl beside me took down her shot like she was a pro, even though she never consumed alcohol before.

A couple more drinks later and she was tugging at my arm, begging me to dance with this sexy pout. My hot stranger had gotten me to take a few of my own drinks and the room was becoming increasingly hot. I ripped open my button-down shirt to expose my well formed abs and oblique's, as well as to cool off a little. The girl before me licked her plump pink lips and ran her hands all over them before turning around and rubbing her ass against me. I groaned as I held onto her hips, swirling in circles, against my progressively hard cock.

She turned around to face me while dancing and I grabbed her perfect ass and she gasped, still not drunk enough to not know what was going on. I lifted her ass up and those long tanned legs wrapped around my waist. The look of raging hormones danced in her innocent big blue eyes and I felt myself going crazy. All I knew was that I needed to get this girl home. Quick.

Andrew disappeared from my thoughts. Her friend disappeared from her thoughts. I flagged down a taxi, never letting go of the woman, and climbed in the back. She was straddling my waist and crashed her lips against mine. I moaned against the kiss of an angel's, in pure bliss, while I held onto her ass. She moved her hips in slow thrusts against me, grinding up against my hard-on. Her tongue found its way into my mouth and I lost all sense of right and wrong.

Serena

"What. The. Fuck?" I groaned as I woke up and ran a hand through my hair. It was thick and blonde and went down to almost my waist. Right now, however, some of it was resting against the bed. I pushed myself away from a warm body and sat up. Blonde hair fell over my tanned body and covered my ample breasts for the most part. My hair caught onto something and I winced.

The body beside me moved and the tips of ebony hair fell into midnight blue eyes of the man next to me. He looked just as confused as I did. I gave him a sheepish smile and spoke again. "Sorry, I don't usually do this. Actually I've never done this and… oh you've got to be kidding me! I gave my virginity away to a man in Vegas that I don't even know!"

"I… dammit. I barely remember anything. You… you had this tiny ass white dress that you were practically hanging out of. You were decked out in sexy diamonds and the highest heels I've ever seen. You sat beside me at the bar and we drank and we danced and we drank and we –"

"And we got married?" I screamed.

"No but that would be – we got married?" he screamed as I flashed him my hand.

"Oh no, no, no, no! We are divorcing right now!" I replied as I jumped out of the bed, not caring that he was getting a complete view of my body. I threw on the shirt he was wearing one night, since it was laying on his floor, and a pair of boxers that was also on the floor. "What's the chances we're in the same hotel? Oh, God. I'll be back in a half an hour. Be nice and cleaned up."

With that said I was rushing, barefoot, out of the suite and towards the elevator. I furiously hit the little down arrow and waited while a group of two guys carelessly stared at me. The one was cocky enough to try. "So baby, what are you doing around here?"

"Can't you see I'm in a man's cloths? I'm married, asshole." I spat with venom when the suite's door opened. Lucky me that it was right in line with the elevator hallway. I turned and smiled brightly. "Yes honey, is there anything you need?"

"I… I uh just wanted to know your first name. So I can properly address you." He ran a hand through his ebony hair. I heard the men snicker behind me and I closed my eyes before spinning on my heel. I was tiny compared to them, my face only to their chest.

"Listen here; my husband was just joking with me. Leave me alone before I make him come out here and kick your asses. Do you see his body? Do you wanna mess with a man that looks like that?" I glared angrily up at them both.

"Is there a problem out here?" the suite boy asked. Oh, Serena, you and your puns. The 'suite' boy. Okay, enough joking. Both other men seemed to back away from my – er – husband. With a proud smirk I shook my head 'no' but he sighed and slipped a pair of sweatpants on nonetheless, following me. "I'll just make sure you make it to your room alright and then I'll come back down to get all cleaned up."

"That works. So, now that the gig is up anyway, what is your name? Mine just so happens to be Serena. My parents call be Serenity Noblee but ignore that. Never mind, forget what I'm saying either way because you'll never meet my parents. This was a last night and this morning deal and it'll be over in a matter of hours." I replied.

"My name's Darien… Darien Caliber Shields. My friends call me Dare though. But, like you said, it probably won't last that long." He mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Damn, you know what? I'm a very important heir to a lot of shit. This is going to knock me down."

"It's alright, bud, they'll never find out." I smiled and nudged him proudly.

"Riiiight." He mumbled again as we stepped out of the elevator and I led him to my room. I smiled awkwardly and thanked him for walking me to my room. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, obviously unsure of what to do, before turning his back and leaving.

"Dear Mina, have I got a story for you!" I called out into the room.

Darien

"'Andrew, I did something really stupid' is not something I want to hear when I get a phone call from you, early in the morning concerning that people in Vegas don't wake up until three in the afternoon. Dammit Dare, what did you do?" Andrew growled on the other end of the line.

"Look Andy, you're the only person that I can really trust. Could you please just bear with me on this not be mad? I mean, this is really bad but when you make it sound really bad it seems even worse to me." I said quickly. "My dad is going to kill me if we get divorced."

"What the hell are you doing, talking about divorce? Oh God Dare, you got married didn't you? You got married in Vegas! What's she like? Is she sexy? I can't wait to meet your little wife, I bet she's a hot little thing. When are you bringing her home? Oh, God no, it's that Lita chick isn't it?" Andrew questioned.

"You're kidding me, right Andy?" I asked nervously.

"What?"

"It's not Lita and she's not coming home; we're getting divorced in a couple of hours." I replied.

"No Darien, you can't do that! No way! You're dad would kill you and hand the company over to your asshole of a brother! You can't let that happen Dare. Keep the girl, at least until the company and you are in the clear. Make sure that business is yours before you risk it." Andrew pushed. I knew he was right. I didn't want to admit it.

Serena

"Well, at least you married a hot guy?" Mina offered sweetly. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be married, whether he was sexy or not. I didn't plan on sleeping with anybody either, at least one that I wouldn't remember. Saving myself for true love, what a stupid idea! I didn't even believe in true love so what was I thinking?

"Yeah, and he'll be here any minute." I pouted as I checked myself in the full-length mirror. I was dressed in a grey skirt that stopped at the knee and had a slit up the side about five inches. It came up to my waist, where it met a sleek black belt, and a ¾ sleeved baby pink button down was tucked in with a few extra buttons undone for good luck.

My pale blonde hair was curled at the bottom and I put makeup on my face that made me look sexy yet modest. On my feet were four-inch sexy suede black high heels. I let the diamond necklace and earring set that had been on since last night stay on and I grabbed a grey briefcase before making my way with a sexy strut out the room and towards the elevator.

Five minutes later I was standing outside the suite boy's door with another man practically hanging on me. He opened the door and immediately furrowed his eyebrows together. My face was irritated. "Hey I'm here and I'm hoping that maybe you can get this damn thing off me since I apparently couldn't? It'd be much appreciated."

"Oh shit. When you said you had a husband I didn't think he'd be here. I thought that you were like the rest of the chicks who come here to go crazy, have sex, and return a week later to their worthless husband." The stupid man replied.

"No. I love my husband very much!" I shot him a glare before turning a cheerful smile Darien's way and grabbed his hand to pull him out the doorway. "Now c'mon and let's go get divorced!" The man wasn't budging though. With a slightly pissed face I tugged a little harder.

"You should probably sit down for this." Darien replied and I sighed before stepping inside the suite. He slammed the door in the stranger's face as I sat at the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock on the wall behind him.

"This is great and all but I plan on being there in twenty minutes. Can't you talk to me after all of the paperwork has gone through?" I begged with a frown.

"Actually, I'm not getting divorced." He said.

"What the hell do you mean you're not getting divorced?" I snapped with anger. I was seeing red. Blood red. And I was about to rip this sexy man's throat out.

"You need two people to sign for divorce. Give me one year. Be my wife for just one year and it will all be over. It won't be too terrible. You'll live in a mansion, I'll buy you whatever you want, and we'll go wherever you want… just don't cheat on me. I have a company and reputation to keep up and I can't have this ruined." He explained

"You listen here buddy," I growled with fire in my eyes as I jumped up and stormed over to him, jabbing a finger at his chest, "this has been the worst moment of my life! I had my first taste of alcohol, lost my virginity, and gotten married all in a matter of hours! I'm trying to keep myself together here because, quite honestly, I'm falling to pieces! My God, I need a nerve pill, I can't handle this."

"Calm down. Just give me a year. One year. I'll make sure you're happy and everything like that. I'll pay for anything and everything. Just give me a chance." The boy in front of me begged. He seemed so nice and innocent and my modeling gig hadn't fallen through yet because the man I just so happened to be about to see was convicted of rape an hour after I had arrived. I lived in a small town so Vegas had been my only chance. Still, there was no way I could let myself give in to the boy standing before me. As sexy of a man as he was, I couldn't drop everything and live with a stranger who could potentially be lying to me.

"Where… where exactly do you live?" I sighed, trying to handle all of this.

"In California. Right against the ocean. It's really beautiful and everything if you give it a try. And do you know how depressed my father will be if I don't return with a gorgeous wife? He's been waiting four years now, ever since I've been eighteen." He charmed.

Goodbye self dignity and respect. I was taking a plane right out to California.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon, except my fanfictions.

* * *

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter Two

* * *

Had I gone crazy? Mina was going to have to tell my parent's and they would butcher me once they found out that I got married, in Vegas of all places, and was going to live with my newfound husband. No matter what romantic story Mina would manage to come up with my parent's would look right through. Nobody has romantic weddings in Vegas with a person they don't even know. Especially when that very bride just turned twenty-one.

Now I was trailing behind a sexy man in a black tux, back button down, and bright blue tie that made his eyes appear lighter and brighter and bluer. I, on the other hand, was dressed in sexily ripped light blue jeans, an adorable cleavage-exposing white belly shirt that was trimmed in lace, and black high heels. I was suddenly wishing that I would have kept my professional-looking attire on. Who knew the man would dress up?

"Everybody's staring at me like I'm a slut." I mumbled in a defeated voice as I found Darien's side, heading towards the baggage area. I was afraid to look up at all, knowing that everybody would be only staring back. Did they know what I was guilty of? People always stared at me, but now I felt like a trashy whore who lost her virginity to a stranger; it also felt like everybody could see right through me to that very fact, too.

"They're staring at you like they want you. What are you talking about? You're just nervous and you're innocent. Once we get to know each other and everything, it'll all be a lot better. Now I just have to figure out how to explain to my parents that I put the engagement ring on your finger instead of my ex girlfriend's finger. You see, she ditched me the day before I met you. She fell in love for some cop who looked like an ex of hers. It's okay really, Lita wasn't my type." He shrugged.

"I have a question… why do you still live with your parents? I mean, you're rich. I'm basically broke but I'm maintaining a small apartment back in – shoot! I forgot about my apartment and my job. I'm SO dead!" I groaned miserably.

"Stop worrying so much, kiddo. I'll be sure to call up everybody and let them know what's up. Stop worrying about everything. The only thing you need to do is impress my parents. You won't see them until later tonight; they're flying in from Paris and want to have dinner right away. As for a place, I don't necessarily need one yet and I want to have everything planned before I go around wasting money." He shrugged.

"That's really responsible of you." I smiled at him. He smiled back and I thought I was going to melt. I just so happened to accidentally marry the sexiest man on the Earth. "Do you mind giving me a map of this place? I think I'll taxi my way to a mall and buy something nice for tonight. I don't exactly have the dressiest clothes, obviously." I sighed and motioned to my outfit.

"No worries, I'll take you to buy whatever you need." He said carelessly.

"That's sweet of you and all but you're not my pimp and I will not be sleeping with you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's a little late to say that you won't be sleeping with me, wifey, because we've already been through the honeymoon." His voice was rude and full of sarcasm when he said 'wifey'. I was already beginning to have second thoughts on this whole situation. Was running off with a rich boy that I accidentally married the wrong answer to mask my stress? Probably, because he was just causing more stress, as I was starting to find out.

"Oh dear, sweet hubby, you own a multimillionaire business, you said, so don't you think it'd be smart to not piss me off? I could take this divorce thing to the papers and run with it. They'd have an amazing day if I were to make one simple phone call. Your father would be so disappointed he'd hand the company over to your brother. What was his name again? Seiya? Sounds like a nice enough name to run a company." I freely thought.

This sparked anger to liven up the gorgeous man's eyes. Remember how I said his eyes were so blue and sexy? Oh no. They were a dark deep blue that appeared to have a storm brewing in them. Midnight blue eyes were glaring daggers at me at the moment. His cold voice was enough to send scared chills down my spine. "Don't you even joke about my brother getting the company; I'm a very powerful man and I can make your life a living hell."

Was he threatening me? I squirmed in my seat a little bit and turned my gaze away from him. I felt goose bumps trail over my entire body. I scooted as far away from my newfound husband as I possibly could. I had just married the Devil, I was pretty sure of that much. He didn't have his horns exposed but I knew they were there. He didn't have his claws and fangs showing but I knew he was capable of ripping apart my soul and feeding it to the deepest depths of Hell. Why was I always getting myself in bad situations?

My phone rang in my pocket and I hesitated before pulling it out. The caller idea read 'Jed' and his picture popped up on my screen. Flipping it open I breathed a sigh of relief, letting air into my lungs even though I hadn't known I was holding my breath. "Jed, please tell me that you have some very good news for me."

"I just looked at the restaurant homepage to confirm when you were working but they've completely taken you off of the schedule! What happened? Did they fire you after that little spaghetti and parmesan stunt or did you quit? You're my best friend and I love working with you Serena, I need you there." His voice sounded sad and unhappy. I felt a little guilty and instantly wanted to be there to hug him.

"I'm actually in California right now… It's a long story but maybe I can ask my hubby if you can come out and visit us. He's rich and said he'd do anything to make me happy, which was more to say anything to make sure my mouth stayed shut, and I don't think he'll have a problem with you. He said he'd handle things with my work and I saw him text but I didn't know he could have things done that damn fast." I spoke quickly.

"Wait… you got married, Serena?" Jed's voice sounded sad, almost broken. I didn't know that it'd upset him that much to not be invited to his best friend's wedding. I mean, I guess I would have been upset but it did happen in Vegas. And, there really wasn't much of a heads up about the wedding considering I didn't even know it was going on until I saw the ring on my finger after waking up naked in a stranger's bed.

"I kind of drank too much and ended up getting married… I wanted a divorce right away, of course, but he has too good of a name to spoil it with the fact that he was getting divorced to a girl he married in Vegas. As of now, we're going to claim we had a private little wedding in his back yard or something like that." I couldn't help but spill out.

"Women… can never shut their mouths." I heard my dear hubby growled under his breath with a dark face. I glared and stuck my tongue out at him while he stared grumpily out the window but, as soon as I made the face, his head snapped to give me a sour look and I straightened up immediately.

"Serena, why do you always get yourself into the worst situations that you can possibly manage?" Jed sighed in disbelief and I could tell he had dropped his worn-out form onto his couch. I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't disappoint my best friend. I came up with absolutely nothing. I had made an incredibly stupid decision and now I would have to pay for the ridiculous choices I made.

"Habit of nature?" I tried innocently.

"Serena, you're getting divorced and I'll fly up there to pick you up. There's no way I'm letting you live with a complete stranger that neither of us know." Jed said quickly and I heard him get off the couch he had dropped to just seconds before and shuffle around to grab his jacket. "I'll have an outfit packed, since I'll probably feel the need to grab a shower in between, and we'll head home. Just give me an airport to meet you at or address to pick you up at."

"No, Jed. I'm staying married, for at least a year. I already promised him I would and I can't break a promise. Besides, I wouldn't have the heart to destroy somebody's reputation and make them look bad." I sighed, sadly, knowing that I didn't want to be stuck in this relationship. It didn't matter how gorgeous he was if his heart could turn to a cold stone in a matter of milliseconds. I couldn't do that and I didn't want to be around somebody who could.

"Serena, have you completely lost your mind? Is he threatening you or something? Serena, he obviously doesn't care about you much if he's picking his image over your feelings. I mean, even though you're a stranger to him, it shows he doesn't care about other people. He's willing to step over everybody to get where he wants." Jed warned.

"You don't think I've realized that, Jed? But, it's like I said; I'm not coldhearted enough to do that to somebody. Even if I am being used, I care. It's my biggest flaw, out of everything, and I know that. But I'm going to stick to my word. I know you're worried and are only trying to protect me but I'm a big girl, Jed, and this is my choice. Look, I gotta go but I'll keep in touch with you." I said quickly.

"Serena, look, I –"

"I gotta go, Jed. I'm sorry! Bye!" I said quickly before hanging up.

"… love you…" Jed finished to the dial tone.

"Who was that, you're lover?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly, he's been my best friend ever since I can remember. He's just really worried about me, which is understandable." I said quietly as I peered out the window to the enormous mansion that was in view. My jaw was on the floor of the car, that much I was pretty sure of. Well, at least it would have been, had that been physically possible. "This is your house?"

I looked up at the boy, who was looking at me curiously. His hardened expression and body language was softened back to normal. Obviously, I had hit a sore spot. Sure, I was a usually sweet person but he sure did know how to bring the fire out in me. But why was he looking at me like that? He had this odd emotion in his eyes, like he was drifting off into some lonely world. Didn't he have a best friend that cared for him?

As soon as the car stopped, Darien's door flung open and a sandy-haired man was greeting him with a smile. Upon getting out, they shared a 'boy' hug. So much for that whole idea of him not having a best friend… I opened my own door and got out while the driver looked at me with a dumbfounded expression, obviously getting ready to open my door for me.

"I'm sorry, I could have hit you! Thank you for that, though." I smiled brightly and the older man managed a small smile. It seemed like it was the first time he had been given some gratitude. "I hope I didn't accidentally hit you."

"No ma'am." He responded as he went towards the back of the limo and popped open the trunk, beginning to unload some of the belongings that survived from the Vegas trip. I jumped right in to help him. "Oh, no miss, that's not necessary!"

"It's fine. I may not appear to be an intimidating five foot four but I'm tough." I giggled and he shared a small laugh with me. That only made my smile brighter. I loved making people smile and laugh, it was my personality.

"Thomas, why on Earth are you making my wife help you?" Darien's voice boomed in shock his eyes looking surprised. I furrowed my eyebrows together as the man, Thomas, looked quite fearful. Was this Darien's idea of power, scaring an innocent old man?

"I refused his denial for me to help and did it, all on my own. He tried to get me to stop Darien. My arms aren't broken and I'm sure he has better things to do. Besides, if I'm not doing anything I feel next to useless." I shrugged. Darien opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again.

"Well, sounds like a good idea." He said after a while and took the luggage from Thomas's hands. "Like Serena said, I'm sure you have better things to do rather than unload luggage that's probably too heavy. I mean, I'm younger, I should be the one lifting, not you."

As Thomas let out a string of shocked "thank you's" I watched with a smile on my face. I used one hand to shield over my eyes from the harsh California sun. Maybe Darien was really a 'sweet suite' boy after all. Another voice came beside me and the sandy-haired man extended his hand towards mine. "Hey, I'm Andrew. You must be Serena."

"The one and only." I giggled lightly and went to shake his hand. However, he scooped it up and raised it to his lips, gently placing a kiss on my knuckles. Was this how I was supposed to greet people around here? I took his hand and kissed his knuckles, too. He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"Darien, she's a keeper!" Andrew called out, still laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" Darien asked with a light smile.

"Yeah!" He yelled to his best friend before turning to me. "Let me help you with those."

"That's not necessary." I said quickly.

"Oh, but it is!" He said with serious/funny face.

"Oh, but it's not." I played along.

"Yet it is." He smiled before grabbing some of my luggage. With the battle lost, I grabbed the one bag that was left and followed after him. I stopped at the front door to kick off my shoes before I semi-ran to catch up with Andrew, who was already at the top of the winding staircase thanks to my stubborn shoes.

"Home already?" A voice asked as I saw somebody else go into the room Andrew must have just disappeared into. Finally at the top of the stairs, I went down the hallway a little and into the room. As soon as I stepped in, all eyes were on me.

"Sorry, my shoes wouldn't come off and I didn't want to wear them through your house." I explained before biting my lip and leaning more towards Andrew – he seemed the friendliest out of all of them. "So…" I attempted to break the ice, "how is everybody?"

Andrew busted out laughing at me. I looked at him for a minute in wonder before I started laughing myself. Andrew was gripping his stomach, though I had a feeling he laughed a lot and was used to the painful sensation. "See, I told you she was a keeper, Dare."

"Who's this?" The third boy asked, whom I had never met before. I stopped laughing when I noticed the lustful gaze in his eyes. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was standing in a crowd, naked, with everybody staring.

"This," Darien moved over to swiftly slip an arm around my small waist, "is my new wife, that I just happened to marry in Vegas. It was romantic and undeniable."

"Romantic and undeniable? We got drunk and got married and I woke up in your bed with the obvious fact that I wasn't a virgin anymore." I recalled. That last part, it hurt. I was saving myself for somebody special and the moment I turned twenty-one it was all down the drain. I had completely and utterly messed my life up to the fullest. As soon as I said it, I realized it probably wasn't the best choice of words to speak around two people I had just recently met.

"That DOES sound romantic." Seiya lightly laughed and I felt Darien stiffen and withdraw his arm from my waist. He sent a haunting cast down at me and I immediately felt cold all over. Medusa's gaze turned a person to stone; his turned a person to ice. I automatically regretted saying anything at all, or even walking into this room. With pitiful eyes averted to the ground, I managed to peek up at Andrew. His eyes were warm and sweet, something I always received from Jed and was desperately missing right now. "Darien, how on Earth did you managed to get such a beautiful, sweet, honest, and innocent girl?"

The tone coming out of Seiya's mouth sounded more seductive and drawing on me than anything else. I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to clear my head. I really wasn't sure how I was supposed to react. I didn't need to say anything though, Darien spoke up for me. "Either way it was a mutual feeling, alcohol or not, and you know what they say about a drunken mind speaking a sober heart. Who knows? I think we were chemically combined together since we first saw each other." My mind raced at that last statement. I had felt something, gravity thrown off and directing me towards him, but I didn't know he felt it too… Or maybe that was just how all the girls reacted with him. I didn't feel like he had a pull towards me. In fact, he seemed rather indifferent to me. It was as if I was something he was trying to keep content, but not someone he necessarily wanted.

But his scent was taking surrender of me. He smelt so manly and delicious. Despite my drunkenness, I knew I had felt hardened muscles and laid my eyes upon his tanned flawless skin. I could practically envision his sculpted body, but maybe that was because I had seen him when he had woken up and walked around in his boxers. Had I paid that much attention to his athletic sexiness? Did my eyes really linger on his broad shoulders and chest that slanted enticingly down to his lean waist, where his defined oblique's dipped down into his boxers and disappeared, surely leading to something promising… I couldn't help licking my lips and biting the lower one when Seiya spoke again. I was thrown back into reality, the present. Seiya's gaze was eyeing me hungrily. His lust-filled eyes were staring at my mouth where I had apparently pulled off a sexy move, unintentionally. Then his gaze dropped to my chest and darkened even more. "Once she gets a real taste of the coldhearted and unfeeling man you are, she'll be gone."

"Whatever you say, Seiya." Darien replied coolly. If he noticed Seiya staring at me the whole time, it didn't seem to faze him. Did he honestly not care that his creep of a sweet-talking brother was obviously trying to seduce me? I desperately looked up at him but he had a calm, emotionless, expression that (I couldn't deny) left me feeling cold even though it wasn't directed towards me. Hell, I wasn't sure it was directed towards anybody and Seiya's words haunted me. My eyes, in turn, averted to Andrew. He was frowning but, when he saw me looking, attempted a reassuring smile. It did warm me, even just a little, and I was thankful. "You can leave my room now."

He took a step forwards me and I unconsciously stepped back at the same time, which made Darien's fingertips reach to my back rather than encircled around my thin waist. Seiya's eyes flashed with an amusement that made me feel revealed. With a slick motion, to quick for me to react, he was only a ruler stick away and picked up my hand to kiss my knuckles lightly. "Welcome to our humble home, Mrs. Darien Caliber Shields. I assure you I give you my deepest apologizes, you'll come to understand why." The man replied yet was gone in another flash.

"So this is your room, be sure to make yourself comfortable. If you need me, I'll be right next door. Well, then, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in for an hour or two." He pulled back his tux sleeve to eye the Rolex watch wrapped around his wrist. "It's three o'clock right now so how about I meet you downstairs at five? I'm sure you'll be hungry by then. Wear something nice, I plan on going to my favorite restaurant, I haven't been there in forever." With that said, he left the room without another glance towards me. Andrew also seemed to avoid my gaze. I sighed and sat on my bed, emotions already getting the best of me as tears welled up in my eyes. It seemed to be that I was married to the most heartless man I had ever been around. He seemed so incredible and full of life before but now I was second-guessing everything I analyzed about him.

I sighed as I pulled out a CD case from my one bag and popped it into the stereo that was in this room. It appeared to be a little more than a guest room, yet not entirely one for a person. It was more of a room that appeared to be handed to somebody spending the night that was a friend of Darien or Seiya's. With the door shut I pressed 'play' and began to strip out of my clothes. I had a bad habit of dancing and undressing, I probably would have made an incredibly natural stripper. I hummed to the Gary Allan remake of the song 'Nothing on but the Radio', which was quite ironic for the time being. I closed my eyes and swayed my hips and moved my head, my hands tangling in my long and thick bleached locks. Then I felt somebody stare at me. Me, in nothing but a tiny little pink thong. Go figure.

My eyes snapped over to the bathroom, were Darien's frame was towering. He had a light smile on his lips and I felt myself blush. Why had I not realized that the bathroom was connected on both ends of the rooms in between? Immediately I crossed my arms over my chest and dropped onto the bed. Darien's dark, towering frame made its way towards me and I suddenly felt very, very small and fragile. I bit my lip as I watched him make his way towards me, painfully slow. His tux jacket and tie were off; his shirt was unbuttoned and exposed a portion of his carved body. The sleek belt, which was low on his lean hips, was undone and the button on his jeans was clearly unbuttoned. Oh, God, why did I always pay attention to details? Silky ebony bangs hung into his sexy face and his eyes were that bright, impossible blue again. He didn't say anything and neither did I as he leaned down and placed a small but meaningful kiss on my lips. There was no use in denying the chemistry that was there.

I moaned lightly as the sensation of his soft lips against mine. My eyes were closed in the bliss and I found my hands reaching up to push the opened shirt off of him. It fell absently to the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. He slowly made his way onto the bed and on top of me, with one muscular arm propping his body up. I was afraid his muscular hardness might crush my small body. He seemed so big compared to me. I never felt this small and fragile with a man. His lips pulled away and he studied my face for a moment while my hands trailed over his back. He moaned slightly as I ran my one hand up and down his strong spine. His voice was strained, as if he was trying to painfully hold himself back from me. "Why do I feel this way? I want you."

"Mm, I want you too." I murmured lightly.

"Darien, mom and dad are home and they want to –" Seiya's voice stopped short as he obviously wondered into Darien's room and looked into the open bathroom way. Afraid he was seeing more than he should, I used Darien to cover myself up. "Oh, damn. I knew she was sexy and pretty irresistible but I didn't think that anybody could ever be a match for the incredible level headed Darien Shields. Tell me little brother, did you finally get a taste of passion and crave it? Don't worry, I see that you're busy and I'll be more than happy to relay the message to mom and dad that you're… occupied… at the moment. A marriage like this could show you're too busy for the company."

"Don't you dare, Seiya. We'll be down shortly, don't you worry about that." Darien growled from on top of me. He reached across the bed and pulled the covers over top of me, concealing my body from Seiya's eyes. Seiya stood with a smug smirk and his arms cross while Darien walked into the bathroom and shut my door to it. I sighed, missing the feeling of Darien's warmness. Now all I was left with was a cold and empty feeling. The door opened back up a little while later and I noticed it was Darien. He was already dressed in a tux and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Mom and dad want to go out to eat so if you could be ready in fifteen minutes that'd be great. I know it's short notice to get all dressed up but my parents are like that. They're very spur-of-the-moment people. They're ecstatic about our marriage."

With a frown, I stood and dumped out my luggage, shifting through piles of provocative clothing. I had to have something in here that would be appropriate for Darien's parents… something that I hadn't worn already. I sighed and depended on a silver-blue gown. I had chosen the dress for the modeling guy but, since it was a scam, I hadn't needed it at all. It was strapless and clung to my small, well gifted, body. It came down low in the back with a silver trace, like the top of the bodice had. It accented my thin cinched-in waist, shapely ass, and ample chest, while making me appear taller. I was sure that the dress was a little over-the-top but it was my last resort. I strung a gorgeous diamond spider-webbed style necklace. In my ears hung dazzling silver hoops while my hair took it's natural style of pouring down my back, curling loosely at the ends even though the rest was as straight as could be. I sighed, realizing the only shoes I had to match this dress were hooker styled stilettos. They were sexy and five inches tall, and they would have to do. With modest makeup, I was ready to go.

I opened my door just as a familiar frame was making his way past. I sucked in a breath as he heard the door open and spun around to see me. He eyed me appreciatively and I silently wished Darien would have been by my side. "You look gorgeous, Serena. Darien said that was your name and I figured it seemed very fitting. You have a remarkable natural beauty about you. Please, allow me to escort you down the stairs, everybody else is already down there. They like to be early but people like me and you, well, we like to be prompt. Right on time is always the best way to be, not too early and not too late. Darien has incredibly good taste in women, it seems. You, my dear, are breath taking. Forgive me for my earlier actions, I enjoy getting a reaction from Darien; they're few and far between."

"It's quite alright. This will be our fresh start. New slate, starting now." I smiled calmly and noted that he did seem a lot easier to be around now that Darien wasn't near. Maybe that's what happens when a brother is near; it brings out the worst in a person. He gave me an appreciative smile back and I felt comfortable as he gently placed his large hand on the small of my back. He led me to their massive living room, where everybody was waiting. I smiled brightly at Darien, my new man (husband, he was my husband), and his parents. Shoot, they were my parents now too. I had a tendency to keep forgetting I was married. His mother automatically embraced me.

"Oh Darien, she's absolutely gorgeous." The lady exclaimed as she studied my face with tears shimmering in her eyes. She was so expressive, obviously more of Seiya than Darien. Darien didn't seem to like his emotions getting out in the open. Maybe that was a trait he got from his father. Yet his father charmingly agreed with their mother and I wasn't sure where Darien had gotten his cool and controlled attitude from. Both parents seemed like they were expressive, like Seiya, so where did Darien's unforgettable trait come from? He had the ability to be cold and contained, like right now. Calmly, he walked over to me and slipped an arm around my waist as Seiya respectively stepped away.

-0-0-0-

"Our daughter, Raye, wasn't able to make it but I'm sure you'll see her soon. She's a social butterfly; she needs to meet everybody at some point or another." Darien's mother said. We were having dinner at an impressively large and pricey restaurant. It reminded me of the one I worked at as I was casual with my different languages. I even came in help to describe the different food items to questioning members. After a few moments, Darien excused himself to go to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that his phone was vibrating off the hook. His mother must have caught my slight frown. "You'll have to forgive Darien; he's not very good with emotions. He can be hard to deal with at moments. He's just so different from the rest of us, I could never understand it. He's always means business."

"He's very enthusiastic about the company your family owns." I acknowledged. I didn't mention that he was so obsessed with his chances with the company that he refused to divorce me. It didn't seem like it would be a good conversation starter for this dinner. "I admire how collected he seems. So he is always like this? I don't know how a person could manage." I pointed out as I eyed where he had went to, even though he was no where in sight. So Seiya wasn't lying when he stated that Darien wasn't a man of many emotions. I was afraid to find out how absolutely correct Seiya was, though. Those moments when I felt his indifferent disposition, it felt like I was breaking. I wasn't sure how one man that I had just met could do that to me, but he made it happen. He knew how to leave me empty and sad.

"You never know, mom. Serena is a beautiful lady; maybe she's just what the doctor ordered for Darien to melt away that placidness he holds. Things can always change. They only thing you can count on in life is that you can't count on anything. She obviously affected him enough to make him marry her that spontaneously, who knows what else she's capable of changing in him?" Seiya offered helpfully. I smiled lightly at him. He was good at reading people, I gave him that. He knew I needed comfort and he found a discreet way to give me that comfort I was longingly searching around for. I tipped my glass towards him.

"I hope you're right, Seiya, I really do." I sighed lightly and realized everybody had lifted their glasses and tilted them into the center before taking a drink. Just as I sat the crystal glass down, I heard Darien's chair scoot out. He wasn't looked at me, or anybody in particular, he was just looking. It made me wonder if Darien even saw anything in life. Did he always just look without seeing? I was sure he had seen things back in his bedroom but it was sad to think that sex was the only thing that would make him react to the world and connect with a person. I prayed that I could find a way to get through to him, since we had to stay together for at least a year.

"I missed a toast?" Darien's question was more of a statement.

"Just toasting to your newfound marriage and our new family member." Seiya spoke smoothly.

"Without me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Silly us, we couldn't wait! How about another toast?" His father offered quickly.

And so, we toasted. To a marriage that was never supposed to happen. And in the state of Darien seeming so emotionless, I couldn't help but be captivated in Seiya's easy-going personality. He seemed so laid back and humorous, in good spirits, always finding something to let out a hearty laugh about. I knew it was wrong to feel more drawn to his brother but it was hard to get any reaction from Darien. Seiya and I… our personalities just clicked. While Darien's eyes scanned the restaurant absent-mindedly I wondered if I had married the wrong brother. As much as I hated to admit it, I was silently wishing that Seiya had been the one in Vegas. Oh course, I was sure he would have agreed to the divorce but, after spending mere minutes with such a jubilant person, would I even want to divorce? Besides, Seiya had a way of talking to a woman and knowing to compliment her to the fullest, which Darien often lacked. His compliments weren't as elaborate and direct as Seiya's and lacked charm, making them seem more like an obligation.

"You'll have to get the boys to show you around? Those two know everything and everybody around here. At least Seiya does. Darien used to but he's been so consumed with whatever he does that he hasn't been around much." Mrs. Shields spoke up to break my thoughts. "Seiya, however, can reintroduce Darien to everybody and then they can both introduce you. Oh, and you have to check out the nearby beach, it's an absolute necessity."

"No need to throw a bunch of things at her at once, mom." Darien spoke up, his voice having an icy chill to it that spiraled the whole table into a moment of silence. "Besides, I'll be way too busy tomorrow. I promised that I'd help out Beck, from the company." I felt a pang of hurt, knowing he was leaving me for some girl at his company. Sure, we have no love attached but he was still my husband and was referring to some employee of his father's as the informal nickname, Beck. It didn't seem like the two of them were strictly business, with nicknames and all. Yet why the hell was I feeling jealous? It didn't matter to me; I barely knew the guy.

"That ditzy brunette?" Seiya raised an eyebrow. "She's a headache and a half."

"Says you." Darien spoke coolly.

There was that awkward silence again. And then my silver clutch started going crazy with vibrations. I smiled sheepishly at the table while I pried the small handbag open. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me to take this call, its my old friend."

"No, we don't mind you talking here at the table, it's quite alright." Darien said, sending a chill down my spine.

I wanted to punch him. He had just excused his own self to talk on the phone yet it wasn't alright for me to do? I flipped open the phone nonetheless and answered to Jed's voice. "Hey there, I'm sorry Jed but I'm kind of busy with my husband and his family right now. If you don't mind us catching up later that'd be great."

"No Serena, it's much more serious than that, you need to listen to me." Jed's voice was urgent.

"What could be so serious?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think somebody is after you, Sere." Jed's voice was serious. "Somebody grabbed Mina and hit her over the temple. She was slowly fading to black when he asked her if she was, well, you. She said she was Mina and he let her go. She can't recall who it was. It doesn't sound like it was anything good though. What would somebody be so mad at you for that they'd actually want you dead? You've never had anybody dislike you. It doesn't make sense."

"Jed, please tell me that you're kidding." I begged, my voice coming out desperate.

My head started to spin and I felt like I was going to fall off of the chair I was sitting on. I was sure everybody at the table was watching me as the panic became more evident. Jed spoke up again. "Of course I'm not lying to you Serena. This is no lying matter; you know I'd never play a joke this cruel… Look, you need to tell me where you're living. I'm flying up right away. Who knows how quick that man might get to you? You need protected Serena."

"I am protected, Jed, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Just answer a question; do you know a guy named Diamond?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I met the guy yesterday, why would you even… Oh God, Serena, what's he have to do with anything?" Jed asked.

"Diamond is a very powerful man, Jed, whatever you do, stay the hell away from him. Go to your parent's house, okay? Just do that one little thing for me, will you?" I begged and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I thought everything with Diamond was said and done. He was a man I never bothered to mention to Jed because I didn't want to worry him. He seemed nice enough that I didn't have to mention him. Then I kept seeing him, again and again. He sent me things and kept calling my house. He'd end up following me and threatening me. I reported him to the cops and that was the last I heard of the wealthy man.

That silver hair and those piercing violet eyes… the way he held my arms above my head and attempted to sensually kiss my throat. I shivered at the though of him greedily undressing me. So close. It had been so close before a cop busted in, having had a neighbor report the strange activity that was going on. I never loved that little old lady who lived in the complex under mine, checking out strange cars and shady figures, listening to the sound of a lock being messed with. A hand gripped my shoulder and spiraled me back into reality. I screamed and everybody looked over me. Then I noticed Seiya had left his chair and was behind me, recently having jumped away. "I'm sorry; I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized then picked up the phone I dropped. Jed was screaming my name on the other line. "I'm here, I'm here. Sorry Jed, Seiya grabbed my shoulder and I was too busy thinking about this guy that I slipped out of reality. I'm sorry; it was just a false alarm. He's Darien's brother. Look, I need to go but, in the meanwhile, get to your parent's house and keep yourself safe, okay? I'll be fine. Bye Jed." I hung up the phone.

"Who's Diamond?" Darien asked curiously but seemed unusually stiff.

"He's just… well, we used to be acquaintances." I mumbled, making sure to blink back tears.

"And you're not anymore?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We sort of had a falling out." I shrugged, avoiding eye contact as I took another sip of the wine that sat before me. Why would Diamond be back for me again, now? I had been eighteen when he possessed that odd crush on me, him being twenty-two. Now I was twenty-one so he was around twenty-five. Surely, he had to have grown out of whatever obsession he had had with me. Something in my stomach knew that he hadn't, though, and he was possessing a serious threat to everybody back home. I bit my lip nervously. I was sure that it wouldn't take him long to figure out that I was no longer back home and that I was now living the life in California. After all, he had a home here.

-0-0-0-

I stepped out of the shower and wiped the mirror with my towel. I thought I saw a face and I yelped but realized it was a fragment of my imagination. There went my creativity, running away with my thoughts again. Embarrassed, I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door to my room. It was dark and ominous, the kind of room that a weird freak could easily hide in and wait for me. Closing the door, I pressed my back against it before staring at the other door, which led to Darien's room. It was my only other option, unless I decided to sleep in the bathroom. Sighing, I mustered up the courage and opened the door. Darien's figure was already laying in bed, seemingly asleep. I was glad he was sleeping because it would make it easier on me. I slipped a tee out of his one drawer and slipped it on before sliding into bed.

His bed was impossibly soft and comfortable. I couldn't help but snuggle up to the body beside me. He smelled so good and radiated a warm that my body craved. His muscles were rock solid but his tanned skin was soft flesh. I could easily find myself curling up to his body every night. When he was sleeping, his hard presence fell. He looked so vulnerable and sexy laying there without a shirt and pale moonlight lightly touching him. The highlights accented him and made me admire his truly incredible presence. I reached up to push silky hair out of his innocent appearing face. I knew this moment wouldn't last, but it was nice while it existed.

"Goodnight, hubby." I whispered to the darkness.


End file.
